Simples palabras
by Carriette
Summary: ¿Cómo unas simples palabras habían sembrado la duda en ella de aquella forma? — Oneshot. Shoujo-ai. /Corregido.


Es mi primer fic "exclusivo" de Tamers, dije por ahí que me interesé en este par como pareja.

Hace tiempo no escribo nada de shoujo-ai o yuri, pero... ellas me pudieron, simplemente.

**Advertencias:** Shoujo-ai, nada muy marcado.

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Simples palabras**

* * *

Cuando su celular sonaba más de tres veces seguidas, Ruki nunca se esperaba nada bueno; una vez fue cuando la abuela ingresó hospitalizada de gravedad, otra ocasión sucedió cuando Jenrya se rompió una pierna ayudándole en cierto asunto a su padre, también pasó cuando su madre fue asaltada saliendo de la agencia una noche de invierno. Por eso, cuando el teléfono móvil sonó por tercera vez, la chica lo tomó con cierto temor, viendo que se trataba de un número que no conocía, suspiró, imprimiéndole toda la serenidad que podía a su voz.

—Sí, es Ruki, ¿quién al habla? —Asintió para sí misma, la serenidad de su tono de voz le pareció convincente.

—Ruki-chan, soy yo, Juri… —Ruki se temió lo peor al escucharla hablar tan nerviosa y tan bajo, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo a Takato? No, no podía especular nada hasta que la castaña hablase— ¿Podemos juntarnos a hablar? S-si no es molestia, claro.

—No digas tonterías, no molestas, Juri. —Algo había sucedido y Juri la necesitaba para hablar, quizás si dejaba de ser paranoica unos momentos, podría descubrir el _qué_—. ¿Te parece bien en mi casa, en dos horas? Iré a comprar algo dulce.

—Está bien, gracias, Ruki-chan… —Ruki no la estaba viendo, pero sabía que Juri estaba a punto de romper a llorar—. Muchas gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi amiga y ya, te escucho porque quiero hacerlo. —Zanjó la joven Makino antes de meter el aparato en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros, la cartera y salir de la casa, dirigiéndose a una pastelería cercana.

Si bien Ruki es una chica bastante realista, es de las que odia caer en el pesimismo, pero la voz acongojada de Juri no dejaba de ser una señal de advertencia para ella, una de esas que auguran que algo terrible está a punto de pasar. Ruki se mordió los labios antes de entrar a la pastelería, tomando un pastel de vainilla y chocolate, sabiéndolo el favorito de Juri, junto con una bolsa de galletas con figuras de animales.

Si Juri "hablaba" a través de aquella vieja marioneta de perro, confirmaría sus sospechas de que algo malo, muy malo había sucedido como para que la Katou fuera hasta su casa pedir consejo o siquiera apoyo. Con el alma en un hilo, volvió a casa, dispuso de los dulces en la mesa de su habitación y fue a preparar algo de té verde para esperarla.

Sólo esperaba que, si había alguna mala noticia, ésta no fuera tan terrible.

« - - - »

Ruki la observó detenidamente, buscando algo en los ojos avellana, en los gestos de ella, cualquier indicio de la posible bomba que fuera a soltarle Juri. Esperó y esperó, mientras Juri tomaba una de las galletas y la observaba entre sus dedos, en la mano derecha traía el viejo muñeco que muchas veces _habló_ por ella a lo largo de su vida.

Tal parecía que esta vez no sería la excepción. No quería obligarla a hablar, pero también el silencio la estaba incomodando demasiado, en espacio de una hora se había movido demasiadas veces de su posición, incluso hasta había ido a abrir de par en par la puerta para dejar entrar algo de aire, a fumarse un cigarrillo y había vuelto, pero Juri apenas se limitaba a darle bocados ocasionales al pastelillo.

—_Takato y Juri terminaron su relación, ¡woof!_ —Ruki suponía la gravedad del asunto, que el perro _hubiera dicho_ lo que esperaba escuchar, en lugar de Juri, se lo confirmó_— Juri dice que las chicas grandes no deben llorar cuando las deja un hombre, ¡woof! Pero ella está triste de todas formas._ —Lo pudo ver, rápidamente, Juri se pasaba el dorso de la mano izquierda sobre los ojos— lo siento, Ruki-chan… venirte con estas cosas…

—Juri… —le dio mil vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, poniéndose en varias situaciones, analizando detenidamente todo; es decir, ¿ellos no se demostraban, acaso, un amor de lo más cándido e incondicional? ¿No que Takato hasta hubo enfrentado graves peligros sólo por rescatarla?

¿Qué demonios era aquello que acababa de escuchar? Quería los motivos, quería _ya_ los motivos de aquel final. Mas comprendía que no era sensato demandarlos de inmediato, se sentaría al lado de Juri y esperaría a que ella hablase, incluso si eso llevaba toda la noche. Algo le gritaba en lo más profundo de su ser, algo le chillaba a la ojivioleta que se sentara al lado de la castaña, la abrazara fuerte y, si era necesario, que la hiciera llorar, que la obligase a desahogarse.

Porque con _una_ cínica entre esas cuatro paredes bastaba y sobraba. Hizo caso a sus voces interiores, sentándose sobre el tatami a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros, colocando suavemente su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Juri y acariciándole un brazo.

_Llora, llora todo lo que necesites._

Juri se debatía entre darle la bienvenida a las amargas lágrimas o seguir conteniendo el llanto, es que ¡era vergonzoso! Ruki la había apoyado en tantas ocasiones que sentía que le debía _demasiado_. Si ella no le hubiera enseñado todo sobre ser un buen tamer, ella ni siquiera se hubiese metido en tantas aventuras, ella nunca se hubiera sincerado con Takato… ella ni siquiera estaría allí.

_Sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero…_

—Ruki-chan, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Qué _hicimos_ mal? Nos queríamos, lo sé, podía sentirlo en cada gesto, en cada beso, en cada caricia… ¿por qué las cosas, simplemente, terminaron? Takato siempre me cuidó como a un preciado tesoro… no entiendo los motivos… —en susurros entrecortados dejó salir todo aquello que estaba guardando, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y al final terminó abrazando a Ruki como si allí pudiera encontrar esa respuesta que buscaba—. No entiendo nada…

En un caso _hipotético_, Takato estaría igual de mal, ¿cierto? Ruki se lo veía yendo con Jenrya y pidiéndole consejos, Jenrya le pediría explicaciones, Takato no sabría qué decir y al final el mestizo sólo le diría que pensara las cosas con calma, que se tomasen un tiempo porque ya habían estado juntos durante muchos años y que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, la relación estaba un poquito desgastada.

Si ella fuera como Jenrya y pudiera dar esos consejos… Ruki suspiró, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos castaños y acariciando éstos inmediatamente, Ruki podía lidiar con los llantos y berrinches de su madre, pudo lidiar con los llantos de Takato, pero algo dentro de sí se removía con inquietud cuando era Juri quién estaba llorando… y con tanto dolor.

_Si tan sólo supiera qué decir, si tan sólo fuese más asertiva…_

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa, Juri… —comenzó, mirando al cielo que la puerta abierta dejaba ver, hace rato ya había anochecido— ni tú, ni él, ¡la culpa no es de nadie! Las relaciones simplemente llegan a un punto de desgaste que ya no podemos hacer nada más.

Juri no le contestó con palabras, pero asintió entre el convulsionado llanto, apartándose un poco y secándose las lágrimas con ahínco, como si sin decir nada le dijera a Ruki que aquello, por demás, fue un berrinche. Ruki negó y le acarició muy brevemente la mejilla. _Créeme que no es tu culpa_, pudo leer en aquellos ojos violetas, incluso la tenue sonrisa derrotada en sus labios lo decía.

—_Gracias._

Ya era bastante tarde como para dejarla ir sola a casa, por lo que le ofreció quedarse con ella, Ruki no tenía ninguna cosa _particularmente_ femenina, sin embargo, aún podría hacer tonterías como peinarla y dejarse peinar, mostrarle la ropa _excesivamente_ femenina que su madre aún, a sus veinte años, le obligaba a usar. Mas al ver la expresión de Juri, lo mejor sería recostarse con ella, abrazarla fuerte hasta que se quedase dormida y por la mañana terminar el pastel y, si es que se animaba, las galletas.

Entrada la noche, Ruki le recomendó dormir, cosa que Juri aceptó de mil amores, ambas al poco rato estaban acostadas en el futón, a oscuras, Ruki aún la abrazaba, acariciándole ocasionalmente la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de ser dura con ella y sermonearla con que una mujer no debe llorar jamás por un hombre, con que no podía pasarse la vida llorando y que más temprano que tarde debería sobreponerse a la ruptura. Por ahora, sólo la confortaría, invitándola a dormir con ella todas las veces que hicieran falta.

—A veces, pienso que si Ruki-chan _fuese_ un hombre… me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ella… Ruki-chan sería un excelente novio. —Ruki sabía muy bien que Juri estaba más dormida que despierta al decir aquello, pero, ¿qué tendrían aquellas palabras de verdad?

Mientras ella dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, Ruki le dio vueltas al asunto, ¿qué había sido eso? Juri había sembrado en simples palabras la semilla de la duda en ella, si fuese un hombre… ¿ella, Ruki, una chica, no bastaba? ¡¿Por qué pensaba en eso?! Bajó la mirada y la vio dormir tan plácida a su lado, tan cerca, su respiración pausada, su rostro perfilado por la poca luz que entraba al cuarto, sus labios, sus largas pestañas.

¿Cómo unas simples palabras habían sembrado la duda en ella de aquella forma? Quizás estaba cansada y debería dormir, mas el tener a Juri a escasos dedos de ella… lo que hizo fue sin pensar, o al menos, trataba de convencerse de que así era.

_La besó_, un beso diferente de los que hubo experimentado ella antes, porque de inmediato una oleada de sangre en sus mejillas las tiñó de rojo, una suerte de descarga eléctrica le recorrió toda la espina.

_Se estaba aprovechando_, si lo veía de una manera realista.

—Ruki-chan… está bien _incluso_ siendo una chica… —volvió a murmurar Juri, colocando en un movimiento suave su mano alrededor de la fina cintura de la cobriza, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho— _Si Ruki-chan fuera mi novia, estoy segura de que sería feliz._

¿Qué manía tenía Juri con hablar dormida? ¿Takato no la hizo feliz? Ruki se acomodó mejor, rindiéndose finalmente al sueño, muy entrada la madrugada.

Quizás una mala noticia daba paso a sucesos más esperanzadores, a cosas más positivas, ¿verdad que sí?

Porque unas simples palabras habían roto del todo la apatía de su espíritu.

* * *

Diré que me entretuve con ellas, Ruki es muy amable cuando se trata de Juri, es con la única persona que no es una ogra del todo (?) y pienso que ellas hacen una pareja bastante tierna.

Saludos y gracias por su apoyo, el simple hecho de se dediquen a leer mis trabajos me hace muy feliz.

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
